<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia: Team up with the Ultimate Spider-Man! by spideysona24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645803">My Hero Academia: Team up with the Ultimate Spider-Man!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysona24/pseuds/spideysona24'>spideysona24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Post-Season 4, not set in specific marvel universe but it uses 616 for practical reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysona24/pseuds/spideysona24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS</p><p> </p><p>Miles Morales gets teleported into a strange earth where most of the population has superpowers known as quirks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887978">My Hero Academia: Into the Spider-Verse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak">NegaiFreak</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a normal day. One where nothing interesting happens. But that’s now how things usually go. Not in a long shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the quinjet flew over, some of earth's mightiest heroes were debriefed by Nick Fury, director of the organization SHIELD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you all can see in the monitor, there has been an increase of inter-dimensional activity in this reportedly out of operation AIM base. We suspect that the man behind these readings is none other then Mysterio. Now, our teammate, Spider-Man (the original that is) is well familiar with this guy, so I’ll let you brief him on his skills”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Nick. Hey can I call you Nick, or do we have to like, share a deeper bond? Whatever, ok so basically fishbowl head over here is nothing more then a one trick pony. He does have a few missiles, but other then that everything he does, and I mean EVERYTHING, is an illusion. However, they’re super realistic, with the combination of good old special effects and highly sophisticated holograms, right Spidey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This called the attention of the young Miles Morales, who was also Spider-Man. “Yeah, right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as the briefing went on, so did time, and before they knew it, they were already on the AIM base, located deep within the woods in the middle of the USA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the heroes began the raid of the base, who wasn’t abandoned at all. They all fought valiantly against AIM’s troops. Those heroes were people like Iron Man, the Hulk, Storm, Captain America, the Fantastic Four, Wolverine, the two Spider-Men, and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got deep within the base they found a big chamber. In the center of it was Mysterio himself, on what seemed to be a weird inter-dimensional machine. He was also wearing some sort of pseudo-mocap suit. And there was also a screen, presumably showing what he was seeing… and it was weird. It showed him fighting what seemed to be other heroes… but they were nothing like the ones on that earth. One of them looked like he was wearing a giant jean suit, and the other what appeared to be a mask made out of flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mysterio wasn’t the only villain there. There was also MODOK and the Sinister Six, lead by Doctor Octopus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the heroes began fighting them. But during the fight, someone hit the strange interdimensional machine, causing a young Miles Morales to be sent into the portal that was just forming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOOOOOO” Screamed Peter as he tried to catch miles with his web. But, it was too late as  Miles got teleported into a new world: One unknown by all of the heroes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is unfortunately shorter then the last one, but I promise that the next one will be much bigger if things go as planned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Miles fell down into the portal he was nervous. Even though it wasn't the first time he was in another dimension, it was still nerve racking, as there was no way he could tell what would happen, as anything could occur on the multiverse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he had arrived on what looked a normal city. But in the middle of a street there was a fight happening, between a masked cowboy and a fat man in a some sort of hoodie. They were fighting what looked like Mysterio, one of the members of the Sinister Six. But the fight quicky ended as Mysterio seemed to… turn himself off. Almost like a robot. This made Miles suspicious of something. He then decided to check on "Mysterio"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as he did it confirmed something: It was nothing more then a robot, one that could travel in between dimensions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey what the heck are you doing kid." Said the masked cowboy</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>"Proving a theory I had." Miles replied. "And now it seems like a good time to leave." He said as he swung away on his webs.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey get back here!" Said the fat man wearing some sort of hoodie. But it was too late as Miles already got far from their location.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miles Morales vs Class 1-A!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles discovers more of the world he's in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Just as a heads up this is only the first part of the new chapter! Next one is releasing at a later date</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Miles swung by the city he saw a alleyway where he took off his red and black suit and wore his normal street clothes. As he walked through the streets of the city he noticed something weird: Most people there had super powers! He wondered if he was in a dimension where mutants were more common. But as he was walking a police officer interrupted his thoughts</p><p>"Hey kid!" This scared Miles, causing him to jump and crawl on a local wall. Normally this would be devastating to his secret identity, but as super powers seemed common on that world, it didn't seem much of a problem for him to use his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you gotta quirk. Well, isn't kid your age supposed to be at somewhere like UA High?"</p><p> </p><p>"UA High? Quirks? What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know quirks? The powers that built our superhuman society? And UA High? The school for up and coming heroes? Have you been living under a rock or something? Or do you just have garbage memory? Anyways I assume you're UA High student like most students in this region with quirks are, so you better get your ass to there or I'm reporting you!" Said the cop angrily and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, sure. One problem: Where exactly is UA?"<br/><br/>After that the cop reluctantly gave Miles directions to it.</p><p>
  <span>As Miles swung to UA he noticed something weird as he arrived at the gates. It was some sort of red line. But before he could realize what it was, an alarm went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>